The New Kid
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: Hinamori leaves home and her best friend. These are the stories of her and her friends


Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of the characters copy righted by Tite Kubo I can't really say this plot is mine either it's just there

Kira:So don't sue

Renji:'Cause ya can't

Hinamori:...points to disclaimer

Hitsugaya:So there Me:This is not for profit if you like it then fine,But that is that.

This is a FANFICTION I haven't decided on a pairing yet.  
It might be HinaHitsu or some other pairin'  
The next chapter will be in Hitsugaya's Point of veiw.  
So please rate and reveiw. And Don't be cruel PLEASE I'm just an anime obsessed 13 year old girl so please don't get on my case if there is a problem with spelling and grammer as long as you can read it. so no onto the story!  
\(Chapter one)/ "The new kid in the school" 

A teenage girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat next to her friend eating watermelon.Her friend had white hair and teal eyes, His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
"ne, Shiro-chan?"The girl asked. "What, Bed Wetter Momo?"Toshiro snapped back. The girl pouted."Shiro-chan don't call me that it's embarrasing" The girl said.  
"I'll stop calling you Bed wetter Momo when you start calling me by my name"Toshiro said as he took a bite of it and then spit the seeds out at the girl.The girl raised her arm to sheild her head from the fury of the watermelon seeds. "I'll call you by your name when you go to the same grown up school I go to"The girl said smiling. "Ha, Like I'd want to go to some Shinigami acadamy"Toshiro said dryly. the girl pouted slightly. "Well I have to go Shiro-chan, I'll come back whenever I have off, I promise"She said.

That was what Shiro-chan and I had said along time ago.It seems like such a long time ago. I'd go back to Rukon when i'd have my days off of the Shinigami acadamy.  
Shiro-Chan and I'd eat watermelon,Talk and then we'd tell eachother what had happened since the last time we'd seen eachother.I always looked forward to that time when I'd get to see him again. There we where usually talking one a week. but the next semester started and I had to spend my free days studiing for tests. It got very annoying.  
I came by for a visit one day adn Shiro-chan wasn't there. I returned to the acadamy and went back to training. The rest of the day I was worring about Shiro-chan.

The day passed and i stopped and went to eat dinner. "So Abarai-kun, Kira-Kun, How've you been?"I asked my classmates. "I've been good, Hinamori-kun, how've you been"  
Kira asked me. "I've been good."I replied with a smile. he nodded as he piled food onto his plate. I wated for Renji's reply but he didn't give me one he was too busy stuffing his face full of food. I sweatdropped and shook my head and put some food on my plate. "Itadakimasu!"I said before i took my first bite of dinner.

I ate slowly looking down as if worried."Hey Hinamori-kun, daijabou?"Kira-kun asked me. "Hai!"I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me. I figured out something about him at that time. He seemed to smile alot. which made me happy, happy that at least one friend seemed to smile alot. Unlike, my dear friend Shiro-chan who seems to only scoul at me as if I was some sort of hollow instead of his friend.I pushed that thought far from my mind. "Kira-kun. I'm worried when I went home my frind wasn't there."She pouted. "I'm sure your friend is okay Hinamori-kun"Kira assured me and I nodded.

A few minuets later we all cleared out of the room and went to our rooms. My Roommate said something i couldn't belive. "Hey did you hear about the new kid? he's really short and has white hair. He seems to never smile and they say even though he's been here less than a week he's already in second year because he's so great. He's a prodigy!  
Oh Sugoi!!!"My roommate said. I was silent for a few minuets in shock. "What's his name?"I asked barely hearing my own voice. "Hitsugaya Toshiro I belive."The person said.  
I smiled brightly. 'ne, so Shiro-chan is coming here after all.'I thought.

I decided to go out and investigate some on this matter. I walked out of my dorm room and towards the guys area. I caught up with a sixth year student who had been with my class last semester and had been the only one of three sixth years not to be killed by a Menos Grande. "Hisagi-san!"I called out. "Yes?"Hisagi asked turning around and facing me."what do you know about the new kid?"I asked quickly. "Not much, just that he's already in the second year skill wise"He said. I thought about it more and realized it must be him. My Little Shiro-chan was finaly here

Sorry it's so short I'll write more later but it's gettin late. so.

Ja Ne!!

Hinamori-Momo-and-Shiro


End file.
